Jallison in Wonderland
by cendella
Summary: Alternate Eureka/Alternate Personalities
1. Through the Looking Glass

**I do not own EUReKA. **

"_I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." - Lewis Carroll_

Jallison in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

"We still have time to turn around you know. We can be back at the airport in less than an hour."

Playfully waggling his brows in her direction, Jack continued to make his pitch.

"Come on. No one knows we're back yet. We could extend our trip, take another week off. We deserve it. Plus, I'd get to see you in that teeny tiny bikini again."

Allison rolled her eyes at him in response. "You are incorrigible."

Swatting at his hand; which had now drifted onto her thigh, she confessed. "We can't, we have jobs to get back to," then poked out her bottom lip, "and I miss the kids."

How could he deny her when she looked like that; she was adorable. He had to admit, while it was nice to get away, he yearned to be home with the entire family, so ruefully, he acquiesced. "Yeah, I miss them too."

The remainder of their journey home, they reminisced about their trip, as Bruno Mars' the Lazy Song played in the background.

The idea for a mini vacation was a spur of the moment decision. They had both been running themselves ragged and were in desperate need of a break, so they decided to be selfish and took a week for themselves. Nothing but seven days of fun in the sun at a private resort in the Bahamas. Pristine white sands, water so clear you could see the bottom, bright sunny days and balmy cool nights. Mind you, it wasn't Fiji, but it was close enough. They figured it would be one of their last opportunities to get away for a while. Though Allison didn't yet show, she was two months pregnant. The impending birth of their fourth child filled not only them, but their siblings Zoé, Kevin and Jenna with excitement. Jack was sure if she hadn't already been pregnant, she surely would have been by the time their vacation had ended. They really did have a great time.

They had been talking so intently, they hadn't noticed what lay before them until it was too late.

"Oh my God. Jack, stop!"

As Jack rounded the bend, he caught sight of what had caused Allison to shriek. A multicolored wave that spread across the landscape as far as they could see.

Jack slammed on the brakes, but it was all for naught as they coasted through the massive wall. Allison screamed upon the point of impact; the earsplitting sound filling the small space.

As the car came to a screeching halt, Jack turned off the ignition and embraced her.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Short of breath, shaking uncontrollably, she answered. "I'm...I'm okay. Jack, what was that?"

All Jack could do was shrug his shoulders. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Simultaneously they exited the vehicle and moved to the rear the vehicle where they observed that the barrier had disappeared. Jack moved forward cautiously and stuck his hand in the space where the ripples used to be.

"Be careful Jack."

"That's strange," Almost as if he were talking to himself he muttered, "it's gone?"

Allison approached the area that has only moments before contained the electromagnetic waves when suddenly, she stopped.

"Jack. The kids."

Their eyes met as his expression mimicked hers for they both knew Eureka all to well and how frequently danger lurked around every corner.

Jack drove home at breakneck speeds, taking notice along the way that things looked the same as they had before they had left. Maybe whatever that thing was, it was a fluke, something completely harmless. That's what he tried to convince Allie of, but he didn't really believe it himself. All he knew was that he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; that sixth sense of his was telling him something was wrong...very, very wrong.

He pulled out his PDA and called Jo.

"Hey Jo, it's me...uh huh...yeah...all right..."

Attentive, Allison listened for any sign from her husband that there'd been a horrible accident.

"...okay then, I'll see you later."

Allison waited with bated breath, "Well?"

"She said everything's good. No disturbances, no projects gone awry. Still..." He trailed off, never finishing his sentence.

Pulling gradually onto their lot, they agreed that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a car parked that they didn't recognize, but it could have easily been one of Kevin's friends. Allison began to relax as it seemed all indeed was well.

Jack removed their bags from the back and followed behind as she headed inside. Only steps ahead of him, Allison crossed the threshold and instantly stopped dead in her tracks, causing him to bump into her backside.

As if his surroundings had began rotating in slow motion, Jack glared ahead as Tess emerged from the stair landing, and she looked...happy. She wore one of his gingham shirts which hung low, almost reaching her bare knees, her hair; which was now a fiery red, was looped into a ponytail.

"Hey guys. Welcome back."

Jack couldn't speak; the words were stuck in his throat. He dropped their bags on the floor and crossed toward her, his defenses on high alert.

Allison on the other hand managed to emote exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Tess. What are you doing here?"

She stared at Allison quizzically, her eyes taking on the appearance of plate saucers as if Allison had just uttered the craziest thing she'd ever heard. "Uh, I live here."

Tess approached Jack, lifted up onto her tiptoes and kissed him square on the lips. "Hey love. I missed you."

Stunned was not the word as Jack reflexively turned to Allison; his love, his life. He was sure she could see his anguish and confusion. All the color had drained from his face.A look of complete terror in his eyes, he knew the question that was on her mind...

Where was Kevin? Where was Jenna? Then automatically, his head lowered to her stomach, as she placed her hands where their unborn child lay.

What about their baby?

Jack couldn't concentrate. He knew Tess was talking but was unable to make out any of the words. Slowly they came into focus just in time for him to respond.

"So, how was the conference?"

"Conference?" He wasn't kidding; he had no idea what she was talking about.

Allison chimed in, "It was great, very informative."

He was glad she had an answer because he was sure to blow their cover; or whatever was going on.

"I thought you were taking Al home first?"

Jack stumbled over his words. "I did. I am. I mean, I will."

Allison, always on her game, reached out and grasped his forearm in an attempt to calm him. She played it off as if she were trying to garner his attention.

"He is. I wanted to stop in and say hi."

"Come on Al, you know you're always welcome here."

As if the notion had never occurred to him, he blurted out in fear, "Where's Zoé?"

"Uh, school I assume. Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tired I guess."

He needed to get out of there. His head was killing him and thankfully, Allison had provided his escape route.

"Jack, let's go. You'd better take me home so you can get back and rest."

Without another word to Tess, they clambered up the stairs. They were careful not to speak as they ascended. S.A.R.A.H could hear everything, so before they knew exactly what was going on, they had to be cautious.

The ride over to Allison's former home was made in silence. Jack knew what was on her mind and what had her scared. They had been here before. Their previous time trip travel to 1947 had resulted in an entirely different Kevin when they returned. He knew it wasn't that she'd be disappointed if the old Kevin had returned; she loved him no matter what. The fact was, they now had this incredible bond and it would be difficult to go back. Then there was what she couldn't bare to say aloud...

If Jenna didn't exist, Allison would be devastated.

As they rounded the corner onto her street, she spoke her first words since getting into the car.

"I'm afraid Jack. What is going on? What if the kids..."

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Allie, don't. Don't even think that."

Her voice trailed off and that's when he noticed two things. One, the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, and the hand he'd taken into his. As he sat motionless, his head bowed, Allison followed it's path, and thats when she saw it too.

"Jack, our rings. They're gone."

Jack didn't know about her, but he felt sick to his stomach. He dreaded walking through that front door; he didn't know how much more he could take, and since they couldn't put off the inevitable, wearily they stepped inside and listened for noises; specifically those of her children.

The seconds that passed felt like hours, and then she let out the breath she'd been holding as Kevin's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Mom's home!"

Bounding down each step two at a time, he sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding.

"Hey mom."

"Kevin. Kevin baby. Come here."

Allison wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Obviously, Kevin had thought his mother had lost her mind as her gestured over to Jack, his mouth in the shape of an o, he pointed at her as if to say, "What's up with her?"

Jack motioned nonchalantly, hoping he'd leave the subject alone. Little did Kevin know, Jack wanted to hug him too.

As she released him, Jack could see her relief. It was her Kevin, the Kevin she left behind...but, where was Jenna he wondered?

As if there were a transference of thought, she asked. "Kevin, where's your sister?"

Kevin turned back toward the stair and called out. "Jenna, hurry up. Mom's home."

Turning to Jack, he could see her exuberance; Jenna was here, but neither of them were prepared for what greeted them.

Momentarily in shock, Allison stammered when she came face to face with her baby girl.

"Jen-na. Jenna! Look...look at you."

Standing before them, was a six year old Jenna. The same Jenna she'd met in the Eureka matrix.

Allison crouched low and embraced the precocious little girl.

Her little arms hung tightly around Allison's neck, the tears welled up again. "Mommy, I missed you."

Petting her hair, Allison could barely contain her joy. "Oh baby, I missed you too."

His thoughts racing a mile a minute, Jack couldn't figure how Tess had come back into his life, let alone have Jenna age four years. So the question wasn't only a matter of where they where, but when they were. All he could do was smile; the kids were safe. So what if there was a slight change. Right now, he didn't know what to do about Tess, but they would figure it out.

Allison craned her head toward Jack, her smile bright and wide; everything was going to be all right.

That's when they heard it. A voice from the past that sent a chill straight down Jack's spine.

"Well, did anybody miss me?"

Allison rose slowly; her completion ashen, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Taking each step gingerly, he looked as he did the day he died.

"Nathan..." It was the last word Allison spoke before she collapsed into Jack's arms.

Carrying her over to the couch, she roused less than a minute later, still mystified by the sights before her.

"Honey, are you okay?"

The voice that would on any other day ask that question was not his.

Jack stood back as Stark tended to her. He knew he and Allie were the only ones aware of what was going on, but that didn't stop the green-eyed monster of jealously from rearing it's ugly head as Stark lovingly attended to her. Cradling her head as she lay back on the sofa, he helped her to sip at some water.

"I guess the trip took a lot more out on you than you thought."

Speechless, Allison couldn't say anything, so Jack responded for her. "Yeah, it's been a bumpy ride."

Addressing Jack, Nathan unceremoniously dismissed him, "You're okay to head on home. She'll be fine. I've got this."

Jack stared at the faces in the room; Stark's, Kevin's, Jenna's and then Allison; _his _Allison. He knew she didn't want him to leave, but how could he stay. They needed to talk, but now wasn't the right time. So begrudgingly, he headed home...to Tess.

Jack could hold on, if only for one night. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, we're back here again. I love Eureka, and I love the fact that we can make them whatever we want them to be, so don't assume you know what's coming. I'm going to flip the script a bit. Along with an alternate Eureka, comes alternate personalities. What exactly are Jack and Allison like in this world, and will they ever get back to what was left behind?**

**Enjoy the ride. **


	2. Back to the Future

**I do not own EUReKA**

Jallison in Wonderland

Chapter 2: Back to the Future

Jack inched over even further so that he was near the edge of the bed he was now forced to share with Tess. He stirred earlier than usual that morning, jolted from a terrifying nightmare. In his dream, he'd found himself lost in a thick fog, wandering aimlessly for hours on end, feeling nothing amongst his surroundings or beneath his feet. Jack had a well know phobia of many things; heights, enclosed spaces, bats, but this...this was unlike any fear he'd felt before. His dream was so vivid, he'd broken out in a cold sweat, his breathing choppy. With ease he sat up, careful not to disturb Tess as she snored softly beside him. It was an odd feeling having her lay there next to him as if nothing in their lives were different. Of course, he and Allison were the only ones who new the truth. Under normal conditions he could pull off pretending, although it would take a bit of effort, but it didn't help his current situation that Tess was completely naked underneath the sheets. It was her normal behavior as Jack remembered from their original timeline that Tess often slept in the nude; many of their nights culminating in vigorous love making.

Throat dry, he headed downstairs for a glass of water and as he typically did when he woke in the middle of the night, turned the knob on Jenna's door to check in on her. As his hand grasped the handle, realization smacked him hard in the face. Neither Jenna nor Kevin would be there, and an intense sadness crept over him as he ambled on, one thought on his mind...Allison.

Across town, Allison sat curled up in a chaise on the back porch, a blanket wrapped around her as she sipped a cup of herbal tea. She'd come down about an hour ago after still being unable to fall asleep. Today had to be without a doubt the most confusing of them all. She was understandably a bag of mixed emotions. She had been laying in bed with Nathan again after all these years and the only place she wanted to be was with Jack, and therein lie her dilemma. Although she'd never admit it to Jack, it was good to see Nathan again and watch him interact with Jenna, their child whom in their original timeline, had never had the honor of meeting. But that was where her uncertainty ended. Admittedly, she felt somewhat guilty for not wanting Nathan in the same way she now wanted Jack. It wasn't as if Nathan had left her for another woman; he died, and she'd learned to let him go a long time ago.

Little did either of them know that at this precise moment, they were both wide awake, thinking of the other.

The next morning Jack made sure he was out of the house before Tess. He'd managed to avoid her most of the evening, but it had been no easy task. After his week long trip, she'd of course wanted to have sex. He feigned a stomach ache, effectively convincing her that the after effects of his plane ride would wear off soon. The problem now was how to continue the ruse until he and Allison were back where they belonged. That was his major concern for now; not what Tess felt, not what Stark believed, but how they could travel safely back home.

Frantically he paced outside of Café Diem in the hopes that Allison would soon appear. Several passersby stared at him curiously, surely wondering why the good Sheriff was behaving just like a brand new expectant father. Of course, he had not gone insane. He was betting on Allison remembering their usual routine in the morning of stopping in and grabbing a to go cup of Vincent's special blend before heading off to work. Something they did regardless of if they'd had breakfast at home already or not. It was a tradition that dated back to his arrival in town and the one constant in their lives. Looking back on it now, it was more a part of their mating game and it was a tradition neither wanted to discontinue. It allowed them the opportunity to spend copious amounts of time together which on the surface seemed innocent enough, but in the back of Jack's mind; as he'd find out later was Allison's objective also, was the wish that the other would take that step to begin a romantic relationship.

As he anxiously checked his watch; tapping the face to make sure it was still working, he spotted Tess from the corner of his eye stomping down the street, and she did not appear amused.

Without hesitation, she started in. "What happened to you this morning?"

Jack knew he couldn't tell her the truth, so he played dumb. "Huh?"

"I got up and you were already gone. I don't even know what time you came to bed..." and though she appeared angry only seconds ago, her demeanor quickly cooled as she pressed her body firmly against his, "...but I appreciate you waiting for me."

Jack at once felt uncomfortable as he detected the outline of her nipples as they poked through the fabric of her blouse. He took a step back and stealthily surveyed the area, praying Allison had not bore witness to their exchange. Obviously, Tess assumed his chivalrous action had been for her benefit. So he did what he had to; he played along. It didn't matter to him where they were or what everyone else in this Eureka believed. He loved Allison and she loved him, and just the thought of any affection between he and Tess was out of the question.

Looping her arm within his, Tess led him inside and to a table near the back of the restaurant. Inundating him with small talk, Jack tried desperately to follow along. Unbeknownst to her, his thoughts were elsewhere. Feigning interest, he nodded periodically, choosing to use non descriptive utterances, all the while consumed by thoughts of Allison.

What had her night without him been like? Was she able to pull it off as if nothing had changed in her world? Then the one burning question on his mind; Was she relieved that she had Stark back?

As if on cue she sauntered in; Stark present at her side. Jack desperately searched her facial expressions and body language for any clues. Worried that she felt torn by their current circumstances, he was pleased when they joined their table. Sitting directly in front of him, he found it hard to tear his eyes away form her, and that's when he saw it. The smile that she regaled only for him.

He wanted to reach out and embrace her, kiss her smack-dab on the mouth, scream to the heavens how much he loved her. Though they tried hard to give nothing away, he was relieved when he felt her foot slip between his legs and brush up and down against his inner calf.

It would have to do for now.

Vincent came over personally to wait on them, which Jack assumed was more than likely to gossip. The three of them placed their orders and when it came time for Allison to decide, Jack forgot himself for a moment and made it a point to remind Vincent that she liked her toast light, her bacon crisp, and nix any cilantro on her eggs.

In a flash, Allison fixed him with a death stare as Vincent, Stark and Tess watched him curiously. Nervously laughing it off, he said that maybe they were all spending _too _much time together.

As they enjoyed their meals, the four of them sitting there all chummy was a strange feeling for Jack, to say the least. From what he could discern, they routinely got together for morning meals before work. The most absurd notion of them all being that he and Stark were...friends. Several times that morning, he referred to Jack as buddy. The first time he heard those words come from his mouth, Jack almost choked on his omelet.

What he really wanted, was to spend some time alone with Allison. They needed to figure out exactly what happened and how they could fix it, because there was no way he intended on settling into this new life.

Time ticked by slowly as Jack watched in awe the scene laid out before him. All of them cordial, Tess and Stark laughing and joking about a vacation the four of them had apparently been on; this was all a bit too weird. Periodically, he'd glance over and peer at Allison, pleased to see she had been doing the same.

Their meals complete, Stark was the first to rise, telling Allison he'd meet with her later at the facility. He was heading out to the field to inspect some projects of those scientists who worked offsite. Without warning, he leaned over and kissed her square on the lips. It took everything within his power not to jump over the table and bash him in the face. At least Allison appeared as shocked as he did. His body tensing; his reaction didn't go unnoticed as Tess commented on his peculiar vibe.

"Are you okay Babe? You look ill."

Quickly he adjusted himself, assuring her he was fine. He knew his explanation sounded flimsily, but thankfully she let it go.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

She rose, yet still watching him dubiously, Jack was grateful when she didn't try to kiss him goodbye.

"See ya Al."

"Bye Tess."

Left alone, it was all they could do not to break down. Jack moved around the table and sat next to her. Speaking in hushed tones so that no one would hear their conversation; and by no one he meant Vincent, he started in.

"Allie, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't have an inkling, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. When I get to GD, I'll do some research into yesterday's phenomenon. Until then, we can't confide in anyone. I don't know enough about this Eureka yet to determine who we can trust. We may think we know these people...but do we really?"

Nodding in agreement, he asked, "How will we keep in contact each other? I don't think you showing up at the house and having us sequester ourselves will go over well."

She pondered for a moment before an idea came to her.

"Meet me outside of the old abandoned radio station tonight. Say around six? I'll make an excuse."

"Fine."

As her hand rest on the tabletop, Jack reached over and lay his on top of hers.

Abruptly she removed hers from beneath his, "That's another thing Jack. We have to be cautious. We can't afford to raise too many red flags."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I know we need to careful, but...could you not play along so well with Stark."

Her head tilted, she smiled sweetly at him.

There was a lot more Jack wanted to say. Questions that lay on the tip of his tongue. Alas, they would have to wait until later.

They rose simultaneously, and headed outside. Parked at the end of the street, Jack escorted her to her SUV. Turning to him as she climbed in, she whispered just in case anyone was in earshot the only words he longed to hear. "I love you Jack."

His heart a flutter, he emitted without sound her sentiments exactly, "I love you too."

Hands dug deep into his pockets, he stayed until she drove off, crossed the street and walked into the sheriffs station.

Jo was already on duty, and by all appearances, she seemed like the Jo he knew. Their usual back and forth, and playful jabs helped to set him at ease. Luckily, he managed to meander throughout the day without raising any of her suspicions. He devoured any information he could on his origins in Eureka, and though he didn't have access to the more secure personal information of town members, the database he did have access to provided him with valuable intel.

It seemed when he arrived, Stark had already been appointed as head of GD. He and Allison were indeed together, but not married, with her becoming pregnant almost immediately after Jack's arrival.

Other files gave him details about his close friends; Henry, Fargo, Taggert and Zane. It seemed the dynamics of their relationships with Grace, Holly and Jo were about as skewed as his relationship with Allison. He devoured as much as he could before uploading the one file he had been apprehensive about reading.

Zoë was in fact at school; it just wasn't Harvard. By all accounts, she'd spent most of her time spread between Eureka with Jack and Berkeley with his ex-wife Abby. Zoë was attending the University of California, Berkeley where coincidentally, Abby ran the Psychology department. Other than that, he hadn't been able to learn anything about his loved ones personal lives.

Leaning back in his chair, he temporarily gave up on his quest. Much of what he needed to know would require him to do some old-fashioned detective work. He just hoped that Allison was having better luck than he was and that their meeting presented them with workable results.

Six o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 3: Deeper Into the Rabbit Hole We Go_


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I do not own EUReKA**

Jallison in Wonderland

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."_

Jack arrived at the abandoned radio station well before their appointed six o'clock rendezvous. Forcing open the rusted door, he paced furiously, kicking up small clouds of dust with each step. Just that afternoon, he and Allison had arranged to met in secrecy in an attempt to piece together what exactly had gone wrong, ultimately propelling them into yet another alternate Eureka. Ringing his hands furiously, he couldn't understand the reason for his nervousness. Incessantly he peered at his watch and as each minute ticked by his fears grew. He imagined the frightening possibility that Allison wouldn't show at all. For her, it was the realization of what her life would have been like if not for Starks accidental death.

Stark, Kevin and Jenna; it was a scenario that was hard to not become invested in.

As the minute hand on his watch ticked past six, he felt an overwhelming sense of doom. Then, the abrupt appearance of headlights pierced through the darkness. Its rays shone haphazard patterns through the grime filled panes of glass.

Jack tore outside at breakneck speed just as Allison's car came to a screeching halt. She barely turned off the engine before she rushed toward him. Jack thought if it had been a romance novel, this would be the scene where the two star-crossed lovers embraced, he'd lift her up into his arms, twirling her as she her long flaxen hair blew carelessly in the breeze.

Sadly, this wasn't a romance novel, and their situation was dire indeed.

"Jack...Jack...Jack."

"Allie..."

Between agonized gasps, their mouths met with hungered anticipation. His previous thoughts of her abandoning him, choosing to embrace her new life, miraculously disappeared and with fevered kisses, they rejoiced in their reunion.

Allison shifted her bodyweight so that she rested solely on him; almost as if she'd collapsed under the burden of their circumstances. Her words a jumbled mess, she fought hard to keep the tears from falling for fear of breaking down completely.

"Jack, I miss you so much. I miss going to bed with you, and waking up next to you in the morning. I don't know what's going on. After what happened to me during the abduction, I fear I might lose my mind." Her eyes searched his, "Jack, I want to go home."

"My sentiments exactly." Jack weaved his fingers through her silky hair, "Allie, I'm miserable without you."

Overwhelmed by her presence, he longed to feel any square inch of bare skin. Tracing his hands gently over the curvature of her body, he pecked adoringly at her lips and swanlike neck; he too battling hard to contain his emotions.

Acknowledging their surroundings, they agreed that they were exposed where they stood, so they moved inside. Just because they'd found a private place to meet, didn't mean they were away from prying eyes and over the next hour they traded information and discussed their options. Making themselves comfortable as possible, Jack divulged what he'd managed to locate from his computer files, while Allison brought him up to date on more of the classified information she'd learned.

Their first meeting resembled closely their initial introduction. He and Zoë stumbled upon Eureka in the same fashion except for one major component. Nathan had already been a resident, with he and Allison having been a couple from the beginning; which also helped to explain the older version of Jenna. Stark was director of GD, while Allison played a major role as head of the medical division. She and Nathan had never wed; all at Allison's assertion due to the death of her first husband. It had affected her so deeply that she'd made a vow never to marry again and carried it into their union. Other than the change in Jenna, Kevin still resembled the boy they'd left behind. Fargo still idolized Nathan; following him around as if he were the leader of a cult. Henry and Grace dated, but weren't married, as Henry was still playing the role of the eternal bachelor. As for Jack's association with Henry, they maintained a mutual respect for each other, but best friends they were not. Zane made his appearance in Eureka a year early, and apparently he and Jo had been dating the entire time. Their shared disdain for Jack solidifying them. Eventually Jo had come around, and for that he was thankful. It gave him comfort that at least one of his relationships had remained approximate to what it had been before.

Allison also gave him updates on the other residents; those who weren't core members of their group, but still played an important part in shaping who they were. Vincent, Taggert, Larry and Holly stayed true to character, but what staggered him most was learning the details of Beverly Barlow. It seemed in this world, she wasn't the evil protagonist. She still ran the bed and breakfast, alongside maintaining her duties as shrink to residents of Eureka and some of the governments most prominent figures. He also learned that Eureka still had their fair share of mishaps, and even though some specifics varied, the outcome was usually the same; Sheriff Carter to the rescue.

Frankly, it was all giving Jack a headache. The one bit of news he eagerly waited to hear was that of he and Allie. Sadly though, their relationship wasn't as close as he'd like. They maintained a mutual respect for each other, in order to keep the waters calm. But, Allison took great delight in telling him the next part. It seemed that he hadn't spent much time pining away for her like he had in the other time lines. In fact he had the reputation of being quite the ladies man; that was until Tess came along and he settled down. Consequently, he'd dated Callie, Dr. Leonardo, Dr. Young and a myriad of others to include Beverly and Eva Thorne. What did cause him to stare in disbelief was hearing of the brief period of reconciliation with his ex, Abbey.

Her report sent him reeling. He knew there was a possibility of his personality being different, but a womanizer? It was totally out of character. The news offered a slight moment of levity which proved to be short lived as they got back to the heart of the matter, and one thing was for sure, they needed help. Regardless of the limitless resources and pool of superlative skilled scientists, they couldn't trust just anyone. Besides, who would believe them?

A crease forming between his brows, Allison already knew his question before he asked.

"How are we going to convince him?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

"Should I approach him alone?"

"No, I think it would be better if we went together; show a united front. At least that way there is less chance of him thinking we'd gone crazy."

It was encouraging that though they never spoke his name, they knew the one person they felt comfortable approaching.

Jack's arm, a warm solid weight across her shoulders, he led her outside and to her vehicle.

"When should we met again?"

"I'm not sure we should. Jack we have to be careful. We're taking a huge risk even meeting here tonight."

Jack took hold of her by the shoulders; his gaze intense. "Allie...you're worth the risk."

Even in the evenings dim fading light, she could see the pained look in his eye he so arduously tried to hide behind his endearing smile.

She brushed her fingers along his temple, "Baby, I know this is difficult and its asking a lot, but until we're certain that we can get home, we have to play along."

Crestfallen, he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Jack, have faith. Everything's going to be all right."

Then out of the blue, a prolonged din resonated, frightening them both. Their eyes met as they sucked in startled breaths. Relieved that the culprit had only been a deer who leapt through the brush and not the accusatory fingers of their significant others, they took it as a sign that they'd been away to long, so they departed, a single kiss sealing their affirmation of love.

One week later, frustratingly, not much had changed with their predicament. Henry had been called away to work on a project at Area 51 that desperately needed his expertise, which left Jack as the unwilling live-in love interest of Tess, and Allison thrust into the life of unwed, common law partner of Nathan.

For Allison, it took all her talents to keep up one part of the charade; her relationship with Nathan. She reasoned that this was why she couldn't be completely forthcoming with Jack. She knew she promised to be upfront and honest with him, but this, she couldn't confide. What would be the point in upsetting him? Truth was, Nathan was an excellent father. Jenna was the apple of his eye and he showered on her all of his love and attention. His constant encouragement and tutelage made it a joy to watch the two of them in together as Jenna was already showing signs of advanced intelligence, just as Kevin had at her age. The four of them were strong as a unit, but as much as her life here was the picture of perfection, she didn't want it. She wanted Jack and she'd do anything to make it a reality. The one advantage she was her ability to weave seamlessly through any situation. So she went about her daily routine, the same as Jack had. They'd been here for close to two weeks now and Allison knew they could only continue this farce for so long before their increasingly strange behavior would be questioned. It didn't help matters that tonight, she'd have to put on the show of her life.

She'd gotten home before Nathan so she started dinner for the four of them. Kevin and Jenna were in the den working on homework when he waltzed in.

Her back to the door, he caught her off guard with a buss on the cheek. "I am so glad to be home."

Allison wriggled uncomfortably, "Nathan stop, I'm trying to cook dinner."

Taking no notice of her off-putting behavior, he released her. "What for?"

"So we can eat."

"Don't you remember? We're having dinner with Jack and Tess tonight."

Thankfully, her dumbfounded expression escaped him. "We planned this over a week ago Allie. It's there one year anniversary."

Allison, caught off guard began to cough in short, harsh gasps. She repeated the word as if it offended her, "Anniversary!"

"Yes, anniversary." Again, seeming to take no notice of her reaction, he poured her a glass of water to help elevate her coughing fit.

"They've been together for a year, and it's been six months since Tess moved in."

Allison didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Allie, are you okay? You look a little green."

She brushed aside his attempt at concern. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. It's been a hectic day."

"Well, the babysitter should be here momentarily. I'll go get ready."

Allison watched as he stuck his head in the den to say hi to the kids, then head upstairs to change clothes. She was pleased for this brief moment of solitude, because frankly, she wanted to smash something. It wasn't so much that they were meeting Jack and Tess for another night of frolicking good fun; it was the connotation of the evenings celebration. She had managed to hold off Nathan's sexual advances since the switch, pretending to posses the worlds longest period in existence. For Jack, his continual refusal to bed Tess was different. A man could only have so many headaches before a woman became suspicious, and knowing Tess, there was no way in hell she was going to let Jack pass with that excuse tonight.

She must have stood there brooding for sometime for she didn't hear Nathan reenter the room.

"Allie!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I know you don't care much for Carter. When we first met him, you thought he was arrogant and stupid, but he's my friend, and you're Tess' best friend and she loves him."

Allison visibly cringed at the thought of someone other than her loving Jack. She never considered herself a woman who was the jealous type, but after her abduction aboard the Astraeus and Jo's pseudo affections for Jack, she couldn't deny that she was just like any other woman despite her idem quod of genius, and the sudden realization that she was for lack of a better term, normal, made her smile.

"I do lo...like Jack. It's just that I'm really tired. Can't we postpone?"

"No, we can't. We promised them we'd be there. Besides, we're bringing the wine."

Nathan turned on her at the sound of the doorbell. "That's the sitter, come on...and when did you start calling him Jack?"

Emitting a ragged sigh, she ran upstairs to switch outfits, silently cursing herself for almost blowing her cover. Calling him Jack instead of Carter could easily be explained, but how would she explain almost saying she loved him? Fuck, this was going to be a long and painful evening.

They arrived at the bunker at seven and Allison, who'd originally been apprehensive about attending, now found herself eager to see his face. Dressed in a form fitting purple frock, she looked like a million dollars. What she didn't expect was for Jack to look equally as dashing. Adorned in a dark blue power suit, he looked...delicious, and when their eyes met, it was fire. Assured no one could see him, wordlessly he mouthed to her, "You're beautiful." Allison smiled sheepishly, in hopes that he'd taken notice of the subtle hint she'd sent him by choosing to wear his favorite color tonight, and by the looks of it, he did.

It was a simple, but elegant dinner. Not overtly frou-frou; somewhat understated, but with all the romantic accouterments one would expect at an anniversary dinner. Candles, flowers, and celebratory champagne on chill. Thankful that they kept the conversation light, she was able to interact with Jack. Preening at each other the entire evening, she saw him repeatedly hook a finger into the collar of his shirt. She knew nothing was wrong with the ventilation system, and chuckled knowingly to herself. She knew her husband well and by the looks of it, she was the reason he was getting hot under the collar. It felt good to just sit and relax, and even though she wasn't seated by his side, she relished any moments spent with him. It warmed her heart to hear his boisterous laughter.

Later on in the evening, Tess turned on some music so they could dance. Nathan, still trying hard to get Allison and Jack closer, cut in on he and Tess and suggested he take Allison for a twirl. Neither could say no, so Jack took her in his arms, trying his best to remain composed.

The hand that rested on the small of her back he used to make small discreet circles. Her hand that lay on his left shoulder kneaded tenderly into his flesh. The opposite hands clasped together in dancers pose, damp, as they nervously viewed one another. Their frames barely touching, each longed to enfold themselves so that they'd become one. For Allison, it was magical and she wished she could stay there forever, but before she knew it, their evening was over and what was usually cemented with a kiss, now ended with a half hug. And as the door slowly closed behind her, she caught Tess wink lasciviously at her; no doubt a code that her evening with Jack was long from over.

Jack stayed until the door shut, antagonized to see Allison leave with Stark. Unfortunately, he didn't have time conjure in his mind plans for their next clandestine meeting before he felt Tess' arms encircle his waist. Encroaching on his personal space, she blew softly in his ear.

"Mmm, now I have you all alone."

In the back of his mind, he knew it was coming, but hadn't come up with a strategy on how to deter her. Laughing nervously, he peeled her arms from around him and gestured toward the plates and serving dishes which were strewn round the dining room.

He tried to stall for time. "We'd better clean this up first."

She was visibly taken aback, "You never want to clean up. Besides, S.A.R.A.H can take care of that, while we take advantage of this quiet...time...alone."

That all to knowing look in her eyes, Jack took several steps backward, but it did nothing to discourage her as she advanced on him and in the blink of an eye, she pulled at the sash from her dress, opening it to reveal nothing underneath.

The color immediately rose to his cheeks as he forced his eyes skyward. Speaking indecipherable words, he knew he'd done nothing to encourage her, but just the thought of her standing there in her altogether; it felt like cheating and there was no way in hell he'd be taking any liberties with Tess tonight; or ever for that matter.

His vision diverted, an infinitesimal yet immeasurable stretch of time seemed to pass as he silently prayed for her to put her clothes back on.

"Ahem."

Jack tried to ignore her, but she was persistent.

"Jack! Look at me!"

He cautiously lowered his eyes, relieved to find she'd covered up.

"Jack, are you upset with me?"

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be you haven't touched me since you've gotten back from your trip. Not even so much as to brush up against me."

"I'm not upset with you Tess, I...haven't been feeling well."

"Well, you seemed fine minutes ago."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "It hit me all of a sudden."

"You know Jack, I don't understand what's going on. You've been acting very strange lately."

Nervous, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm fine."

"Hum..." Seemingly exasperated with him, she turned in a huff, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

With a rush, Jack let out the breath he had been holding, "Whew..." then reluctantly followed her upstairs. Assured he'd managed to anger her, he ticked it off as another night with which he'd evaded Tess' sexual advances.

Removing his clothes, he pulled on his pajamas, laid on the bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he feel fast asleep and at some point he began to dream.

_Allie, three months pregnant, the two of them making love. He lovingly massaged the gradual swell of her belly; the semblance of their union. He licked a path along her linea nigra as if it were a directional marker toward her reddened swollen lips; the result of an impassioned make-out session. Their movements a blur of limbs, the picture ever changing. At one point, her body squirmed beneath his, and during others, he was at her mercy. Time became uncountable as she captured his tumescent member within her warm, wet mouth. Jack let out a moan as he savored the acts of this lucid dream. Reaching down, he laced his fingers in her hair, gently following the motion as her head bobbed up and down on his bulging head. In awe of her skilled lustrous mouth as it enveloped him, her image began to morph. Her caramel skin, now peaches-and-cream. Her sable colored hair, now strawberry blond, and what disturbed him most was the always entrancing chocolate-brown hue, now hazel, the glint of its blue and grey properties, accusatory; searing through his soul._

Jack fought to change the image back to that of Allie, finding himself somewhere between sleep and waking. Then he felt his body jerk. A physical reaction that wasn't just in his mind but entirely tangible. Drifting into consciousness he opened his heavily lidded eyes and gasped. Narrowed in the dimly lit room, he saw Tess had removed his cock from its protective sheath of his undershorts.

"Oh my God! Tess, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth. "Taking the initiative."

She bowed her head to continue fellatio.

"Tess, stop." Jack had to physically push her away. His once rigid penis, now flaccid.

"What? As I recall, you like it when I treat you." Smirking knowingly, she added, "You claimed to enjoy a surprise midnight emission."

Jack threw his legs over the side of the bed and moved into a seated position. He said nothing as he tucked his member back inside.

"I don't know what your problem is, you never complained the other times I did it."

Tess rose from the mattress, "You're cheating on me?" It was more of an assertion than a question.

Voice strangled, he answered as honestly as he could, "No."

It sounded more like a question than an affirmation so it was no surprise that his unconvincing response did nothing to alleviate her fears.

"Then what is it? For the last week you've been _conveniently_ falling asleep on the couch. Every time I try to get close to you, you come up with some excuse; you're too tired, you have work to catch up on or you've got a headache. What is it? What have I done? Please, tell me if there's someone else; or are you just bored with me?"

How was he supposed to answer that? What ever answer he gave wouldn't be sufficient, so he chose to avoid answering. "Maybe I should sleep in the guest room tonight."

Emphasizing her frustration with him, she pulled on her kimono, cinching the belt tight as turned her back on him; enraged. "Maybe you should. Suddenly, I'm not feeling too well either."

"Tess..." He called out to her; more of a reflex than anything else.

Pointless to argue at this juncture, Jack decided to call it a night. So, instead of crawling back into _their _bed, he swiped his PDA off the nightstand, bypassed her, retrieved a blanket from the hall closet and went to sleep on the couch.

Once downstairs, he fought an overwhelming urge to call Allison. Thinking better of the idea, he fell back against the cushions with a loud thump. Anyway, there was no point in getting into another confrontation with Tess, and getting caught on the phone talking to Allison would surely cause another row.

Jack wasn't the type to unnecessarily ruffle feathers and the thought of her being pissed at him didn't sit well. So, he just listened as she stomped around upstairs, cursing him the entire time. Exhausted, he lay his head on a throw pillow and contemplated his options. He didn't want to make this hard on her, really he didn't; she'd done nothing wrong. To him, it felt like a rehashing of the events when he'd broken up with her before. Right now, it was all to much to think about.

Finally about to drift off, he was startled by an all to familiar vibration. He answered, none to surprised to be on the receiving end of yet another emergency. He said a few words, then hopped up to get dressed.

Saved by the bell; or in this case, the PDA. He'd deal with Tess and the consequences of his inactions in the morning.

_Next - Chapter 4: You Belong to Me_


	4. You Belong to Me

**I do not own EUReKA**

Jallison in Wonderland

Chapter 4: You Belong to Me

_"Keep calm and carry on? No thanks. I'd rather raise hell and change the world!"_

Glad for any excuse to escape the increasingly tense atmosphere at home, Jack hightailed it over to meet Stark, leaving only trails of burnt rubber in his path. His new buddy hadn't gone into much detail, but Jack was confident; if it required a visit on the night he was supposed to be joyously celebrating his one year anniversary with Tess, it had to be important.

Visibly shaken at the thought of Allison and Nathan cohabiting, he approached their home. Without stopping to ring the bell; let announce his arrival, he burst through the front door. It was a holdover from how he typically entered Allison's home during the period they'd dated, and it seemed at least one person in the room thought his actions odd.

Perched near the stair landing, Stark turned to him, a peculiar look on his face. It seemed as if he were about to comment on his abrupt intrusion, but quickly changed his mind.

"Hey Jack. I'll be with you in one minute."

Jack wasn't sure what he'd walked in on, but Stark promptly focused his attention back onto Allison.

A wisp of hair strewn over her face, Jack smiled knowingly to himself as he took swift survey of his surroundings. Always anxious of how Allison was managing to handle their situation here, he was pleased to see her chosen sleep attire. In the short amount of time they'd lived together, Jack had been able to ascertain the type of mood she was in by the clothing she wore.

On the nights her hair was loose and flowing, adorned in frilly underwear or a minuscule teddy, he knew they'd be engaging in a long night of lovemaking. If she wore one of his T-shirts to bed and nothing else, she was in a flirtatious mood and wanted him to beg a little before she'd eventually cave in. Adorned in pajamas, she was probably sick or really tired and a snuggle session would be enough to satisfy them both. This by no means meant that the sex between them was routine or predictable, but it didn't hurt to have a clue every one and a while.

Overjoyed, it took everything within his power not to run over and lift her up in his arms. Dressed in long pajamas, socks and the pièce de résistance; her hair wrapped and tucked underneath a headscarf, he knew there was no way in hell anything was happening in that bedroom. The placement of the scarf on her head signified she was pissed at him about something, and seeing that this treatment was now bestowed upon Stark, Jack knew that when it came to them engaging in any sexual acts, Allison had effectively shut him down.

"Jack!"

"Um..." He had no doubt been lulled into a fog. A smirk upon his face, he had been thinking about how frustrated Stark must have been with her and had fiendishly taken joy in the fact. Fortunately, Stark had taken no notice. It seemed as if he and Allison were having a tiff and Jack strolled right into the middle of it.

"Let's go. I'll update you on the ride over."

Brushing past him, Stark left Allison standing there without another word. Jack could see she was upset, and as much as he wanted to stay behind, he dutifully tagged along.

Occupying the passenger seat, Jack shifted nervously. He couldn't possibly imagine what he and Stark usually talked about. He didn't want to appear banal, so he reared the conversation on the task ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"I received an emergency alert. One of our scientists was caught trying to leave town with a classified piece of equipment and he's being detained."

Stark then went into a detailed account of the scientist, the project he had been working on, and a slew of other topics. Truthfully, Jack couldn't care less about that right now. Finding it difficult to bite his tongue and not being able to think of a clever way to broach the subject, he decided to be blunt.

"So...what's up with you and Allison? It looked pretty intense in there."

Stark sighed with despair. "You know. The same old argument we always have."

"...and that would be?"

His face scrunched, Stark stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Buddy, I don't know what's wrong with you lately. Are you sure you haven't picked up a virus?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, when my best friend; who've I've divulged far to much of my personal life to already, doesn't remember the one issue that continually rears its ugly head in my relationship with Allison, I get worried."

Jack knew he'd heard what Stark said, but it still sounded foreign to his ears. "B...best friend!"

Eyes squinted, Stark studied him. Luckily, whatever he'd planned to say never manifested, and he dismissed Jack's comment with a shake of his head.

"I asked her to marry me again."

"What! Why?"

Stark gave him the side-eye, paused, then continued.

"Look, you know I love Allison more than I love life itself. She told me she'd never marry again, but I won't give up on the idea...I can't. I want to build a life with her. I need that guarantee."

Jack sat stunned; this was so unlike the Stark he knew. He almost felt bad for the guy for he knew how heart-wrenching it was to be in love with Allison and not have those feelings returned in the manner one had hoped.

"Has Tess ever said anything to you about why Allison's been acting so strange?"

"Me? No." Besides, if Tess had, Jack sure wouldn't be relaying that information.

"Well, she's been acting rather peculiar lately. Case in point; did you see what she wore to bed tonight? Not remotely sexy in the least, and she's been wearing that same getup since she got back. I don't know what I did wrong, but I have to fix it. I'm planning a little surprise for her and I've no doubt in my mind, after I'm done, she'll accept my proposal."

Jack slumped back as far as possible, riding in silence the remainder of the way. Thankfully, Stark hadn't noticed and continued to regal his plot to make Allison, Mrs. Nathan Stark. He shared how they'd begun arguing almost immediately after leaving the bunker. When they got in his car, he started up again about the two of them marrying. Allison gave the usual excuse, but this time he called her on it. He told her it was nothing but a copout, and frankly, he was astonished that he'd allowed her to use that weak justification for so long.

In all good consciousness, Jack couldn't offer his opinion for he knew in giving his honest appraisal, he'd only hurt Starks feelings. As must as he wanted to despise him, he kinda liked this new Stark. He decided to fly under the radar, offering up only noncommittal noises at his suggestions. Relieved that they'd arrived at their destination, he focused all of his attention on the task at hand. The only positive to come out of the last twenty-four hours was learning that Henry would be back tomorrow; earlier than expected.

For Jack, he couldn't arrive soon enough.

The next morning, it was business as usual. Another day of going through the motions. Playing innocent bystander to Allison and Starks love affair, and misanthrope to Tess.

Summoned to their weekly staff meeting at GD, he and Jo rode over together; a much needed diversion from everything else that was going on his life. Because it felt like old times, he let his guard down. That's probably why he didn't see it coming.

"Say Carter, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Jo dramatically cleared her throat. "What's your malfunction?"

His eyebrows rose quizzically, "Hmm?"

"I think you've lost your goddamn mind."

"Excuse me!"

Her response was one of her patented scowls. "It's been all cloak and dagger with you lately. Nobody may care to take notice, but it's obvious; it's written all over your face. You haven't been yourself. I see you when no one else is watching. You're brooding, moody...not the Carter we know."

He tried unsuccessfully to laugh off her accusations, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

But, anyone who knew Jo, also knew that wouldn't be the end of it. "Carter, you're one of my best friends right?"

"Of course."

"So as a friend, I can tell; you're hiding something." Jo held up her hand before he could speak. "I don't want to insinuate anything and you'll let me know if I'm over stepping my bounds, but I'm gonna ask anyway..."

Jack braced himself.

"...are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Honestly."

What was he to do? Jack didn't like to lie; it was against his character. And lying to his friends and loved ones was certainly not acceptable. Sure, there were times he had to stretch the truth, but to outright make something up; it seemed...sinister. Now, glancing at the steely brown eyes of the women he loved like a sister, he squirmed inwardly. In his heart, he wanted to confide in her, but just because it seemed like his Jo, didn't mean she'd believe his story.

So, he told the truth about what he could; the estrangement between he and Tess. How he felt distant from the world around him and Jo, being the good friend she was, gave him her full attention. Giving advice where she could, and wisely offering none when she knew the only thing he needed was a sympathetic ear. In all actuality, it was exactly what he needed.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the conference room, still chitchatting when he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Henry!"

Henry stood and extended his hand. "Good morning Sheriff Carter, Deputy Lupo."

For a second, Jack thought his ceremonious greeting was a joke. That was until he remembered that he and Henry Deacon weren't close in this Eureka.

Taken aback, he toned down his exuberance. "Good to have you back in town Henry."

"Well, it's good to be back." Then, lowering his voice so only Jack could hear, he gave him a subtle reminder. "Sheriff Carter, I hate to ask again, but I'd prefer it we stuck with the formalities and you addressed me as Dr. Deacon."

Like a child that had been slapped on the hand for bad behavior, the sting of his words had wounded him mortally. "Sure, of course. Slipped my mind."

Red-faced, Jack could hear voices as the other attendees entered the room. Nathan, glanced over at him and signaled. It wasn't a gesture Jack was used to seeing and presumed it was a code that only they two knew. Jack copied the motion, then sat down as Nathan called the meeting to order.

Somewhere in the middle of the meeting, he began to felt ill-at-ease. This world continually spun him for a loop. Allison wasn't his, Zoë wasn't exactly the girl he'd left behind, Stark was his best friend and now this; Henry. His confidant, his sounding board, the one who'd first welcomed him with open arms, was merely a passing acquaintance. The feeling of sadness that had perpetuated his every thought while forcefully pulled into this Eureka, was quickly turning to rage.

Restless, he tried hard to follow along, but with each passing thought, his ire rose all the more. Each moment torturous as he watched the faces around the room. This was not their time. This was not there place. After all these years, they had finally become one, and now they had been pulled apart...yet again.

Fate was a fickle mistress indeed.

Their staff meeting complete, Jack remained seated as the group dispersed, hoping to have a few moments alone with Allison. Using his peripheral vision, he saw Stark whisper to her, then motion to follow him. Thinking back to the conversation they'd had last night, Jack feared Stark had moved his timeline up, choosing to argue his case for marriage once again.

Jack didn't have much control of what went on here, but one thing was for sure, he'd throw as many monkey wrench's in Starks plan as he could. Assuring Jo he'd find a way back, he told her to head back to the station house.

With Allison and Stark in his line of sight, he hung back, trailing them down to the corridor were Allison's office was located. As they rounded the corner, he stood watch. Far enough so that he wasn't seen, and what he saw did nothing to assuage his fears. Caught off guard, Stark leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Her eyes wide open, she threw her hands up in the air. Paying no attention to her unsettled demeanor, Stark lowered his hands and possessively fondled her ass.

All Jack could see was red. Seething, it took everything within his power to remained rooted in his spot. He was relieved when Allison pushed away.

"Nathan, not here. Someone could see us."

"You never seemed to mind before." Her discomfort noticeable, he acquiesced, "Okay, okay. Look, I've got a meeting offsite. I'll be home in time to have dinner with you and the kids."

"Okay."

"I love you Allie."

"Love you too."

After a quick peck on the lips, Stark departed. Jack made sure he'd cleared the hall before he leapt from his position, frightening Allison in the process.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"C'mere."

Grabbing hold of her hand, he lead her the few short steps to her office. Once the automatic eye allowed them in, he commanded her to secure it behind them.

Assured in the fact that they would go undisturbed, he thrust her against the door. His forehead pressed against hers, he pleaded; his words dire.

"Allison, I can't do this anymore. I miss you. I can't breathe without you near me."

Jack fully intended for her to protest; to tell him that they were taking too huge a chance, but to his surprise she pulled him closer, her gaze never wavering as she stared intently into his eyes. Stretching so that she stood on her tiptoes, he felt as if he'd melt through the floor as her lush lips formed a bond with his.

How could he not help but lose control?

Placing his hand on the middle of her spine, he slid them down over the swell of her bottom. Cupping the curvaceous mound, he fought hard to restrain the growing bulge within his pants; his desire intensifying. He gripped hold of her skirt until his palm rested between her succulent thighs. He heard her suck in a startled breath as he caressed her lower lips. The growing moistness as he fondled the plump labia, caused him to shudder with anticipation. His face now buried in the side of her neck, she cautiously reminded him not to leave any marks, but in all honesty, Jack cared less if they got caught.

He was with the woman he loved.

Stopping to take a breath, he searched her eyes. He wanted to take her right there in her office, but knew better. As urgently as he wanted to be with her physically, they couldn't allow it to continue; not now anyway.

"Allie, I need to be with you."

She remained quiet for a moment, then inspiration struck. "I know! Meet me at our place...this weekend."

"Our place?"

"The cabin. The one Sheriff Cobb left you. You still have it, don't you?"

"I...I guess. I hadn't even thought about it."

"Tell you what, I'll makeup some excuse so that I can get away on Saturday." Reaching up to caress his cheek, she reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll fix this."

"I'm not worried, as long as I have you."

Sealed with a kiss, their impromptu rendezvous ending, they made sure they were presentable before stepping back outside. With longing looks, they parted ways, anticipating what was to come.

But, unbeknownst to them, their tête-à-tête had not gone unnoticed.

Present right before the moment they entered the room, their observer stood watch. The minutes ticked by and with each passing second, their curiosity grew. It wasn't as if the two had never been in a room together before, but from the scuttlebutt around town, they'd become unusually close lately.

Well, whatever it was, it was highly conspicuous. So when they exited her office, their clothing slightly disheveled, hair mussed, it pointed to a singular conclusion; Allison was cheating on Nathan with his best friend.

One thing was for sure, there was no way in hell they were going to get away with it.

* * *

Next_ - Chapter 5: Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who wondered of my whereabouts. Everything is fine, I've just been dealing with life. I feel like I'm back on track so be prepared; there's lots to come. **


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**I do not own EUReKA**

Jallison in Wonderland

Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?

Shortly after their plan had been formed, Jack went into action. Once he'd found out he did indeed still own the cabin left by Sheriff Cobb, he made sure their experience would be nothing like their previous stay. Even though Allison eventually forgave him for his ill conceived honeymoon idea, he wanted to make sure their weekend together was perfect.

Thinking back to her suggestion in their own Eureka, he enlisted the help of GD's design and construction team to create the perfect atmosphere for their secret rendezvous. He wanted to do the handy work himself, but didn't have the time to commit to such a huge endeavor. So, he instructed the crew to arrive promptly at nine that Friday morning and to his gratification, they'd completed the project by five that very evening. Jack gave explicit instructions for what he pictured the space to look like; welcoming, intimate, yet cozy. Leather couches with overstuffed pillows, hardwood floors accented by thick shaggy rugs, and blond pine walls which kept it light and airy inside. He wanted to impress Allison with his vision of what the completed space would look like once they got back home, and if he said so himself, the crew delivered well beyond his expectations. He was feeling quite proud of himself, and right now it was exactly what he needed.

Back on the home-front, he and Tess were locked in a battle of wills. Him; quiet for lack of anything better to say. She; still angry with him for his unusual behavior of late, was giving him the cold shoulder. So while they sat eating dinner in silence, Jack contemplated how he could justify getting away for the next few days. Before he even got a chance to lay his cards on the table, Tess spoke up. It seemed she needed a break from him too. She told him she'd decided to fly out and visit her sister for the weekend and suggested he take the time apart to think about where he wanted to go with this relationship. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had no intention of worrying about her this weekend. His only focus was going to be directed on Allison Blake-Carter. Luckily for him, it all worked to his advantage as it allowed him to escape with relative ease, which had not been the case for Allison.

Allison had a hell of a time trying to come up with an excuse to get away. Nathan was being excessively attentive; no doubt his way of showing her how much he loved her as he tried desperately to get her to agree to marry him. She knew his intentions were honest and came from a good place, but truth was, she felt as if she was being suffocated, and thats when it came to her.

Nathan had always been reasonable; when it came to her and the children anyway. She knew her window of opportunity was short, so she sat him down and explained how she was feeling. In part, what she told him was genuine; she was feeling a great deal of pressure, and thought some time to herself should be warranted. She told him she was going to spend the weekend alone. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but when he agreed, no questions asked, for once during their forced arrival, it appeared the gods were smiling down on them. So, she packed a weekend bag, kissed the kids goodbye, and headed for the airport...or so they thought.

As she took the path to the cabin, she couldn't help but feel nervous. In a strange way, it felt like the first time she and Jack began dating; she was giddy and a little apprehensive. Oh, she knew what was coming, but that didn't change the fact that she was anxious. She kept peering at the clock on the dash; each minute seemingly passing slower than the last. As if he had been reading her mind, halfway toward her destination, her PDA rang. Elated to see his name on the display, she answered and was greeted with something she hadn't expected. Starting low, she recognized the song immediately. One of her current favorites, she hummed along as the words began:

_Yeah_

_These lips, can't wait to taste your skin...Baby_

_And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin_

_Just let my love, just let my love adorn you_

_(Please Baby)_

_And you gotta know, you gotta know_

_You know that I adore you...yeah Baby_

Allison couldn't help but smile; he was so good to her. In time, she began to sing along to the tune and that's when she saw it. A familiar curl manifested in the pit of her stomach as she spotted above the tree-line, the white billowy smoke emanating from the chimney...

_Baby these fists, uh, will always protect ya...Lady_

_And this mind, ooh, will never neglect you, yeah Baby_

_Ooh Baby_

_And if they try to break us down_

_Don't let that effect us, no Baby _

Allison thought back to the lives they'd been forced to leave behind. While it still pained her to think of them never returning to the lives they now knew, she felt blessed to share these precious moments with him, and not more than two minutes later, she turned the bend to see him standing outside awaiting her arrival. Positioned in his usual stance; hands in pocket, he looked ruggedly handsome in his jeans, checkered shirt and welcoming smile. Desperate for his touch, a hunger she'd never felt before surged over her like a crescendo. Stopping short, she hopped out of the vehicle and running toward him, leapt into his waiting arms. Encircling her waist, he pulled her close as her feet dangled just off the earthen floor.

"Hi." Entranced by his steely blue eyes, she fell into him, and as his arms tightened around her, she knew she was home.

"I thought you'd never get here." Slowly lowering her to the ground, he took a step back and presented her with a smirk she knew all to well.

Jerking his chin toward the entrance, he took her hand and led her inside. As she crossed the threshold, the words caught in her throat. She was taken aback by the sight that lay before her, to say the least.

"Oh my God, Jack. You did all this?"

"Well, I did have a little help. I remembered our first trip and the awful time you had and I wanted this to be special. This is all for you."

From her sustained silence, it was safe to assume that she was pleased by his selfless gesture. Head tilted, she viewed him as if she were seeing him for the very first time. If she ever had any doubt about Jack, here was another example of how much he adored her. Jack loved her like no other man had, and she felt exactly the same.

"It's beautiful."

Not missing a beat, he stated the obvious, "You're beautiful." And with that, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom. What transpired over the next several hours was not only a testament of their love, but their wanton desire for each other.

At once, the semblance of time lost all meaning. Their gaze never wavering, they removed each others clothes. Jack's nimble fingers trembled slightly as he carefully undid the buttons of her blouse and she couldn't help but take notice how his strong hands moved lightly over her frame as if she were a porcelain doll. His hand gracefully tracing the contours of her swanlike neck, he drew a line down the indention of her spine, ending on the rounded swell of her buttocks. To her pleasant surprise, he purposely left her underwear on, and lowering his head, he used his lips to brush delicately over the lacy material. Allison could hear her unsteady heartbeat pounding in her ears as he moved one hand from its current position and used it to help envelope the crown of one pert breast in his mouth. Just the feel of his rigid tongue caused her nipple to darken and tighten instantaneously.

"Mmmm, you don't know what you do to me." She muttered to no one in particular. It just felt that good.

As he righted himself, his vision narrowed, allowing her to take note of how his pupils were dilated; a sure sign that what he had in store would no doubt stimulate her, weakening her reserve, and ultimately bring her to her knees. Hoping that the later part of her premonition would be taken literally. As she'd predicted, he lowered himself so that now his eyes lay directly on the V shape of her velvety center. In her head, she screamed for him to rip her panties off and toss them aside with no care to how she reacted. Bowing her head, their eyes met one last time, and as he licked his already rosy, swollen lips, she let out a lustful cry, for she knew the extent of his talents and the lecherous look in his eyes conveyed all she needed to know.

She felt her loins pulsate as he began his physical assault using only his tongue as his instrument of torture. Her fingers raked through his hair as he feasted on her. His hot, wet tongue moved so rapidly, she had to fight hard not to orgasim for this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to take his time; make this time last forever.

"Don't rush baby." And to her delight, he did just as instructed. "Ooh yeah, keep it right there."

Though she willed for the experience to drag on, it came as no surprise as her limbs began to tremble uncontrollably. As the waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body, the problems of the world fell away. She convulsed; the sheen on his face the culmination of his persistent effort. Barely taking a breath he carried her over to the bed, stepping carefully over their discarded clothes which were strewn across the room.

Allison wanted to return the favor and once their bodies fell on the mattress, she maneuvered so that she now straddled him. Their breathing hot and heavy, it played like a fervor symphony of gnashing teeth, clawing nails, and bodies slick with sweat. Their need so carnal, the sounds they made silenced even the creatures of the forest. Jack's unmistakable grunting sounds let her know that he was not far from cumming as he dug covetously into her thighs, then slid them up so that they griped her hips; the pain was exquisite. His muscles flexing, he tried desperately to avoid releasing his seed, but Allison would not be denied. At the pinnacle, he steadied himself, his head arched back, growled like a wild animal, releasing his full load inside of her.

Spent, Allison rolled over and let out an elated, but exhausted sigh. Starting low, their joyous laughter soon filled the room. Enveloped in his arms, they rested so that they could soon resume their marathon love making session. If there were a medal held in higher regard than the gold, they would certainty create one that day.

Content, Jack yearned to know, "How are the kids? I miss them so much."

"They're good, but it's not the same. Jack you know I love our kids, but I have a different Kevin and a different Jenna. Nathan's influence on them hasn't' been negative but, I want our family back. I know it sounds cruel, but I want you as a part of their lives; I want our baby to be born. To Nathan's credit, he's a wonderful father; patient and caring. It's a side of him I'd never thought I'd see. I think that having Jenna in his life has taught him to humble himself. Now don't get me wrong, he still has a vast amount of confidence in himself, but I have to admit, it's quite refreshing to be with this Nathan."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she knew she'd made a fatal error as she felt his body tense up beside hers.

"Huh, I see."

From his tone, she knew she'd hurt his feelings.

"Jack, don't."

"Don't what!"

"Don't start that brain of yours thinking that I'm having second thoughts about being here...being with you."

Clearly angered, he rolled away from her and sat at the edge of the bed. "This is what I was afraid of."

"Afraid of?"

"Afraid that you'd realized what you'd missed out on. That Stark is the better man for you. It took me a long time to feel confident that you weren't just settling for me, and now this."

"Jack, you're talking crazy."

"Yeah, I know; stupid me."

"Now, that's not fair. How could you even begin to think that I wouldn't want to be with you? With our Kevin and our Jenna."

"You just said it yourself. You'd rather be with him."

"When did I say that?"

"Well, you didn't use those exact words, but I understood the context."

"You know, I think this time trip is starting to effect your brain."

"See! Right there. You think I'm not good enough for you."

"What in the hell are you talking about!"

He muttered under his breath, "It's the submersible all over again."

Allison immediately went on the defensive. "Jack, I explained myself. I was scared. Scared of losing you and what we had. My apprehension had nothing to do with Nathan or David. It was about our lives changing and me failing at another marriage."

She waited anxiously for him to say something; anything.

"Jack, I love you. You have to know that."

Never addressing her admission he walked out, his voice trailing off as he left the room. "I'm going to chop some firewood."

Incensed, she was stunned by his reaction. "Yeah, you do that!"

With that, she slunk back into bed, pulled the duvet over her head, and wept silently. Her tears eventually subsided and hoping he would return to her, she swallowed her pride and went to look for him. With nothing but a cotton sheet between her naked skin and the cool evening air, she padded barefoot toward the back of the cabin. Standing just in the doorway, she watched as he chopped wood for a fire.

She called out softly to him. "Jack..."

He stopped mid-swing and gingerly lowed the axe. Allison didn't know what to expect, so when he ran to her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, all her fears melted away.

His fingers threading through her silky hair, he begged her forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Allie. I'm just frustrated. I can't keep living this lie. It's not enough for me. I can't pretend that I don't want to be with you after knowing what we have together. Allison, you belong to me."

She had never heard him utter such a possessive statement when it came to her. It was scary, yet somehow sexy all at the same time. She also knew that at that moment, come hell or high water, she was going to be with Jack Carter, no matter the damage it inflicted.

The next morning, Jack stirred, awoken by the soft sensual touch of Allison's hand upon his skin.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I've just been watching you sleep. I miss waking up and seeing you face in the morning."

Tapping the bridge of her nose, he concurred, "Ditto. Now if only we could lay here for the rest of our lives."

"We could, but first, I think we'd better eat a little something. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

As they sat enjoying their rustic breakfast, lovingly prepared by Allison, a cool breeze drifted though the open window. Basking in this rare moment of solitude, the tranquil silence was broken by the roar of vehicle approaching outside.

Fear gripped them both as Jack ordered her, "Stay here."

Taking a deep breath, he yanked open the door, perplexed to see Henry on the other side.

"Hen...Dr. Deacon. What are you doing here?" Better yet Jack thought, how did you find out where I was?

His expression conveyed that this was not a friendly visit and no pleasantries would be offered this day.

"Well, Sheriff, I came to speak with you...and Allison."

"What? Allison's not here."

"Come now Sheriff, let's not play this game. I know she is."

Before Jack could protest, he heard the door creak behind him, he quickly tried to plead their case. "Dr. Deacon...it's not what you think."

"So, you read thoughts now?" He encroached upon them, "It didn't take long for me to figure out what's been going on between you two. The long looks, the nervous gestures. I don't know what I thought I'd find once I got here. I was hoping it was all some wild fabrication of my imagination."

His eyes accusatory, they bore straight to her core, "How could you do this to him Allison? Nathan loves you and the children more than life itself."

"Henry, I..."

Before she could object, he aimed his indignant tone back in Jack's direction, "And you. I wouldn't have expected anything less. His so called best friend, sleeping with his fiancé. I knew you were a jerk, but I never thought you could be so devious."

"Allison is not Nathan's fiancé!"

"You can try to explain it however you like. Whatever you call this...this thing, it's wrong."

Jack's own voice rising, he was calmed by the words he now declared, "You don't understand. Allison is _my_ wife."

Incensed, he glowered at them. "I don't know who the hell you think you're trying to fool. I am not some rube just off the farm. Whatever wicked game you two are playing at, will not go unchecked."

Jack had seen flashes of Henry's anger before, but the man standing before him was aggressive and that's when he remembered, this was not the Henry he knew.

Holding Allison tight under his protective arm, Jack knew they couldn't afford to wait any longer. Their moment of truth had come. Henry would more than likely think it was nothing but an elaborate excuse, but they had no other choice. So gritting his teeth, he prepared to spill his guts.

"Dr. Deacon, please come inside. I think the three of us need to talk."

So over the next hour, Jack and Allison relayed in great detail their journey to this Eureka, their alternate lives, and his true friendship with Henry."

In apparent disbelief he questioned their situation, "How...is this even possible?"

Jack listened as Allison explained the mechanics behind what she believed to have occurred. Jack tried to follow along as be he could, but when they began speaking all "sciency" he tuned out. As their tale came to an end, it appeared that something behind Henry's eyes had clicked on like a light switch.

"Oh my God. It worked!"

Jack was stunned by his statement. "You mean you did this to us on purpose?"

"No, no nothing like that. We've been experimenting with the effects of transportation in which matter or information is instantaneously dematerialized from one point and recreated at another."

"Uh...?"

"In laymen's terms, teleportation."

Jack gave a huge sigh of relief, "You mean like in Star Trek. Great, so you can fix this?"

"Well, yes and no."

It was hard not to notice the confused look on Jack's face.

"What happened was a fluke, and in all honesty, it will be extremely difficult to reproduce such an event."

Allison couldn't hide the sadness in her voice, "Henry you have to help us. You have to at least give it a try."

It appeared that the tough exterior had been broken. "I'm gonna need some help. I don't think I can do this alone. What about Nathan?"

"No, Henry. No one else can know about this. Even taking you into our confidence was a risk in itself. We didn't know how you'd react, but you're the only one we trust."

Jack piped up, "What about Grace? You could enlist her help."

"Grace?"

"Yeah, Dr. Monroe. You know, your..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a swift elbow to the rib from Allison stopped him short.

"The less you know the better." Allison reached out and placed a hand on top of the one which lay on the dining room table, "Henry, you have to help us. You have to get us home to our family, ours friends, our life..."

Placing the opposite hand to her belly, Jack's instantaneously covered her's, "...our baby."

This one act alone seemed to overwhelmingly convince Henry wholeheartedly, as his brilliant smile crept over his features.

"I guess I better get to work then."

Henry rose to leave; Jack following close behind.

"So you're telling me, you and I are friends?"

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, best friends."

"Huh. Well, if you say so. Now Sheriff Carter, I don't know how long I can keep this secret, but I'll try."

"Thanks Dr. Deacon."

As he approach the jeep, he looked over his shoulder at Jack, "Call me Henry."

* * *

_Next - Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans _

**Author's Note: **Excerpts of the song used in this chapter is called** "**Adorn" and is sung by Miguel (2012)

David is what I like to picture as Allison's first husbands name.


End file.
